Display devices using organic electroluminescent (EL) elements or liquid crystal elements have been known. Examples of the display devices also include light-emitting devices provided with light-emitting elements such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), and electronic papers performing display with an electrophoretic method or the like.
The organic EL element generally has a structure in which a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound is provided between a pair of electrodes. By voltage application to this element, the light-emitting organic compound can emit light. A display device including such an organic EL element can be thin and lightweight and have high contrast and low power consumption.
A flexible display device can be obtained by formation of a semiconductor element such as a transistor or a display element such as an organic EL element over a flexible substrate (film).
In a manufacturing method of a flexible display device that is disclosed in Patent Document 1, laser light irradiation is performed on a supporting substrate over which a sacrifice layer, a heat-resistant resin layer, and an electronic element are provided in that order, and the heat-resistant resin layer is separated from the glass substrate.